code véronica the parodie
by kanary
Summary: quand on s'appelle claire,qu'on est entouré de zombie et qu'on cherche son frere on peut parfois tomber sur des choses pirent que des zombies


kanary:"c'est mon premier fics de resident evil,pour dire franchement je n'ai jamais joué à se jeux mais ça ne m'empeche pas de connaitre tout les residentevil parfaitement,je suis le genre de personne qui préfere regarder les autres joué que de jouer lui meme!"  
  
chris:"wouhou,qu'elle vie passionnante tu as!!"  
  
kanary:"toi mon coco tu vas en bavé dans mon fic"  
  
kanary:"au juste vous ne trouver pas que wesker est booooooooo"  
  
  
  
disclaimer:oui resident evil ne m'appartient pas mais es-ce bien nécessaire de le dire à chaque fois?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
si j'avais su je ne serais jamais venue, meme pour mon pauvre abrutit de frere que je dois sauvé à chaque fois,et qui n'a toujours pas compris que umbrella est une société bien trop dangereuse pour qu'on l'affronte,oui j'ai put le constater par mes yeux,elle posséde des armes insoupsonné,indescriptible d'horreur et j'en ai fait l'expérience, j'ai encore des images abominables en tete.  
  
Il m'est encore difficile de m'en souvenir aujourd'hui................  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
mon nom est clair redfield et je suis partie à la recherche de mon frere et sur la route j'ai rencontré un jeune homme du nom de steve,il est le cousin par aliance de léonardo di caprio,il le concidere comme son idole  
  
steve (sotillant comme une gamine au dessu des cadavres de zombies):"et alors mon cousin m'a dit:"mais non le rouge à levre corail c'est ce qui te vas le mieux"et moi j'ai dit peut etre mais tu devrais te mettre moin de blush léo,enfin tu es d'accord avec moi claire tu l'as bien vue dans la plage?"  
  
claire(couverte de sang se déplacent difficilement):"c'est génial vraiment,bon y t'en reste?"  
  
steve:"de quoi?"  
  
claire:"du craque,de la dope,la moquette,de l'herbe quoi,pour tenir le coup enfin!"  
  
steve:"ho désolé je l'ai laissé lorsque je suis allé au toilette,il y 'avais plus de papier alors,j'ai eu besoin des rouleaux aussi......"  
  
claire:"non.....pas.....les..........rouleaux............de SAUVGARDE"  
  
steve:"comme si tu en avais besoin alors que tu est avec moi voyonnnnnns"  
  
claire(grand sourire)"évidament tu me serviras de bouclié,génial non!"  
  
?!: " Mwouhaaaaaaaa ha ha ha ha"  
  
claire:"manquait plus que lui!"  
  
steve:"la team rocket!"  
  
claire:"non mais t'es pas loin,c'est pareil que leur devise on sait déja ce qu'il va dire........"  
  
claire et alfred:"I'm alfreeed ashford de la Ashford family,mwaaaaaaaaa ha ha ha!"  
  
Alfred:"aloooooors claire redfield tu vas subiiiiiir la colère d'alexia à la fin du jeu"  
  
steve:"génial un combat de meuf!"  
  
alfred:"et les vrais hoooooooooomes se battent entre euuuuux.Prépare toi au combat steeeeevvvve mwha ha ha!!!!"  
  
claire:"ouai les vrais homme ,c'est ça......bon je vous laisse vous entre tuer en vrais hommes"  
  
claire s'éloignent en entendant les bruits de combats  
  
_Mwa haaaaaaa haaaaaaa  
  
_tiens prends toi du glosse dans la tete  
  
_arghhhhhh mes yeux!  
  
claire:"bon il faut que je voie le coté positif,je me retrouve seule avec des tas de zombies qui ne pensent qu'à une chose: me bouffer la tete"  
  
claire:"................"   
  
"finalement je vais peut etre rentré tant pis pour mon frere,c'est de sa faute aprés tout"  
  
mais claire était perdue,c'est alors que 3 formes étranges fient leur apparition!  
  
claire:"pas un pas de plus ou je tire je vous préviens"  
  
fan1:"trop cool votre phrase mademoiselle redfield!  
  
fan2:"ne tirer pas on est de grands alliers"  
  
fan3:"ouai j'ai finie le jeu tellement de fois que je connais tout,on peut vous aider à sortir d'ici"  
  
claire:"comment me connaissez vous?"  
  
fan1:"on est des supers fan et on s'est engagé à umbrella,pour obtenir des figurines super rares"  
  
fan2:"ouai c'est comme ça que umbrella recrute ces derniers temps,c'est qu'il y a des million de fan de resident evil......"  
  
fan3:"biohazard!!!!"  
  
fan2:"désolé!"  
  
fan1(rougissant):"et si on vous connait c'est parce que vous etes la plus jolie filles de biohazard"  
  
fan2:"ha non c'est Jill"  
  
fan3:"je préfere Cheryl........"  
  
fan1,fan2:"ha ha ha ha,le lolicon,vous avez vue mademoiselle redfield, se pervers! mademoiselle redfield?  
  
claire commence à trambler,elle est proche de la déprétion nerveuse  
  
fan3:"heuuuuuu.....ça vas vous voulez un pensement?"  
  
claire(se tient la tete):"la ferme!"  
  
fan1:"et si on en profitait pour lui prendre une meche de cheveux....."  
  
claire(releve lentement la tete):"la ferme"  
  
fan:"oui mais à premiere vue elle est sortie de son embalage,claire n'a plus de valeur marchande"  
  
claire(sort ces flingues et tire):"LA FERME, LA FERME, LA FEEEEEEEEERME!!!!!!"  
  
claire se penche sur les cadavres des fans  
  
claire:"voila une bonne chose de faite,vue que umbrella utilise des armes aussi effrayante je me dois de les arétés,ho et puis non je continue à fuire et à chercher la sortie!!!!"  
  
claire(chantonnant):"et je massacrerais tout les zombies la la la avec ma jolie mitraillettheuuuuu"  
  
claire voit déboulé chris  
  
chris:(s'arete violament en reconnaissant sa soeur):"bas claire qu'est ce que tu fais la?Je t'ai cherché partout moi,et puis comme je te voyais pas j'ai décidé de m'enfuire comme un gros lache......"  
  
Claire:"c'est pareille pour moi,mais pourquoi tu cours?"  
  
chris:"bin y a un ptit peut des zombies partout et wesker a des yeux tout rouge, ça fait peur!!!!"  
  
claire(décue):"ha booooooonnn,avec Jill on avait parié,pour moi c'était de beaux yeux bleux et pour elle des yeux vert,enfin le rouge ça doit donné un genre......."  
  
chris:"génial,c'est passionant, bon la sortie est juste à coté dépéchons nous"  
  
chris et claire atteignent la sortie au dehors il y a plein de fleurs,le soleil brillent et les oiseaux chantent,des dains et des faons gambades joyeusement  
  
chris:"c'est beau,hein claire?"  
  
claire:"c'est magnifique!"  
  
chris:"en fait je viens de me souvenirs d'un truc....."  
  
Claire:"quoi donc mon cher frere?"  
  
chris:"une bombe va explosé et on ne peut plus s'enfuire par hélicoptere"  
  
claire:"quel est le décompte?"  
  
chris:"5"  
  
"4"  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
"1"  
  
  
  
fin 


End file.
